El Dorado
El Dorado is a law-enforcement organisation that specialises in upholding temporal law and order. The officers within El Dorado are known as Route Agents, while the administrative council of El Dorado is often shortened to ADMIN. Purpose El Dorado's route agents are individuals trained and authorized to access, alter, and maintain timelines, usually doing this by appearing at certain "interruption points". Traces of Route Agents, both individual and as a whole, can be found dating as early as the Precambrian supereon. Usually these individuals work to uphold temporal laws, customs, and even help to assure safe time-travel. With the emergence of Second Stage, they have considered its members potential threats to humanity's future, and launched a preemptive strike. This failed due to Second Stage's defense capabilities, and ignited a war between the two. Structure All Route Agents fall under the authority of El Dorado's council, whom they commonly refer to as ADMIN. The current ADMIN consists of eight members. The ADMIN decides the framework of the organisation, as well as whether trainees are being accepted or not, as well as deciding any prime missions for Commanders and their units. ; Commander Commanders often report directly to ADMIN, and always take their orders from them. Commanders are the only sub-type of Route Agent that are allowed to have their own gender, as it serves to identify one better. These particular agents often are selected before any type of training begins, and are put on a separate training course all together. This is done to ensure the commanders have higher knowledge, physical prowess, and temporal awareness than other, lower ranking counterparts. Their names are usually preceded by 'Commander' and are always that of a Greek letter. As such, only 24 commanders exist. ; Elite Elite Route Agents are typically those who have proved success beyond that of a Standard Route Agent. These individuals, while having no true privileges or bonus over Standard, do hold slightly more authority, and are usually assigned to lead smaller groups of Standard units. Like Standard units, Elites have undying loyalty to their assigned commanders. An Elite may occasionally have their identification number followed by the word 'Prime' or 'Elite'. ; Standard The majority of Route Agents fall into the category of Standard. These are agents that have passed training and have steadily kept up with their workload. Nearly all Route Agents start out as Standard, though few transition to Elite over time. A Standard unit typically doesn't have much of a personality framework, allowing for more fluid adaptation and solution to missions. Standard agents typically only use their identification numbers as their identity, followed by a letter set representing their commander. Abilities A Route Agent's most primary ability is to efficiently travel through time using Chrono Stones, unique gems filled with souls of fallen agents or temporal criminals. While an ordinary person can get around 10-15 uses out of a single stone, a Route Agent can use a single stone almost infinitely. All route agents are implanted special chips and hardware, boosting many of their physical attributes as well as giving them enhanced senses. These chips allow limitless communication between Route Agents, allow internet access, and provide increased energy, stamina, and disease resistance. It is extremely rare for a Route Agent to catch any form of illness. Route Agents are also trained to have high stamina, strength, or strategic skills, dependent on the commander they are assigned to. On occasion, exposure to compromising substances could render a Route Agent with psychic abilities, though this is extremely rare, and only six cases have been documented thus far. Training A Route Agent typically goes through intense training, usually beginning at age 14-15. Cases of agents started at 12-13 have occurred and are growing in abundance. All commanders begin training at age 12. A trainee is given an initial set of equipment, consisting of a collar, headset, and optional spinal implant. The collar is emotion-activated, and shocks the trainee at any point if their emotion spikes. This trains the agent to limit emotions. The headset is pre-recorded with different lines, usually rules and orders, as well as lines meant undermine the agent's self-confidence and make them dependent on El Dorado. The spinal implant serves as a supplement to both the headset and the collar. After approximately 4-5 years of this training, the equipment is removed and the trainee is moved to their respective commander's training unit. From there, they are moved to medical, where they are given their chips and hardware. Trainees who reach this stage are also sterilised. After recovery, agents are put in a testing period, seeing if the initial collar training had worked. If the trainee commits any offenses in this testing period, the punishments range from simple force-feeding, to re-education, to being sent to a training centre known as MUGEN prison. Assuming a trainee passes and survives training, they are promoted to a Standard agent, and live separate of trainees. Route Agents themselves follow a certain code, which is unwritten yet followed. The code generally prohibits any meaningful contact with "outsiders", as well as non-interference with any "irreparable timeline". It also details that an agent is strictly loyal to their assigned commander, and to put their current mission and civilian safety ahead of all else, including agent safety. Oddly enough, while intimacy with other agents is highly discouraged, it's not outright banned as is other relationships, such as friendship, alliance, or courtship. It also highlights the presence of a set of chips, known as Occupancy Chips, which will slowly deteriorate an agent's mental state and composure if an agent is left idle and workless for too long. This code compels agents to look down upon outsiders, treat themselves and those of equal or lower rank as disposable, be undoubtedly loyal to their commanders, and keep themselves occupied. A Route agent that keeps themselves in good standing typically has a long life ahead of them, but those who commit strong offenses such as treason or desertion may face a more painful death. When an agent does not perform as well as set, or breaks any form of rule, they face similar punishment as before. Category:Fan Lore